Fall For you
by juno1994
Summary: Spencer was in love with Aaron Hotchner but than Everything changed when something happens. rated M for some minor adult moments.
1. Spencer's Story

Fall For You

Chapter 1

Spencer's Story

"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind" Those lyrics were engraved into Spencer Reid's mind, ever since he left Aaron Hotchner. His world changed every second seemed longer until the next, Reid was still in love with Hotch, but he knew the feeling was pointless.

Ever since Ashley started with the BAU she was the one Hotch loved, at least I think that is what made him change his mind about me. I sat at my desk with a copy of the book The Lovely Bones in my hand , I had finished my paperwork faster than the others so I had a little more time to myself. Until Hotch had called me into his office, so now here I sit scared to face the one man I still love, but what was the point I know that he does not love me.

"Reid, I need your help on a case just you and I are going down to Sudbury Ontario, there have been a string of murders happening. Are you ok with that or should I ask JJ or Emily?" Hotch asked, I could not believe it just me and him were going to be alone.

"Oh so this is how it works, Ashley is gone so you ask me?" I was a little upset I could not believe that I was the one that he turned to if she was gone, maybe that is what I will always be to him the second choice, maybe I would be the one that was always the second one to be chosen when she was not around.

"Whoa Reid what are you talking about?" Hotch asked taken aback by what Reid said to him.

"Is that what I will always be from now on a second choice to when your girlfriend was gone is that it Aaron that is all I am to you now the second hand man?" I could not believe that I just said that to my boss.

"Ok I get it you are a little mad at what I did, but nobody's perfect promises ALWAYS get broken one way or another it was bound to happen sometime Spencer." He replied.

"So you planned on leaving me all along you were just waiting for something better to come along, that is all I was since Hayley died I was just a place filler until you found someone better is that it." I was getting really upset now I could not believe what he just said to me.

"Whoa I think you are taking this the wrong way Spencer just please we need to leave soon are you going to help me or not?" he said kind of irritated.

"I will only go if JJ, or Emily come?" I replied. I walked out of his office than back to my desk with my head down to avoid people looking at me and hiding the tears that were now making their way down my face. I just wish that he knew that I still loved him.

"Hey you ok Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked me.

"Yeah I think I will be ok I just need a few." I replied

"JJ and Emily my office now, and Reid should you not be going home to pack" Hotch barked.

"Hey Hotch I do not know what your problem is but give the kid a break, ok, just because Ashley is gone you get all miserable it would have been better if she never would have showed up than maybe things would be different around here." Morgan said walking up to Hotch.

"Morgan just please don't I don't want things any worse" I asked.

"No, no one treats my pretty boy like they are nothing, now Hotch either you stop what ever attitude it is that you have recently inhabited or I will take it care of it myself, go a head and suspend me fire me but no one talks to Spencer that way especially some liar like you!!" Morgan was getting angry I have never seen him act like that before.

"Morgan I don't think that is a wise idea…." I was cut off by a familiar gruff voice.

"No Spence he is right ever since she showed up around here things have changed you just up and take off, than you are always treating her like she is something special, she should be treated like an equal now" Jason Gideon said, "Now either you figure out your priorities or you and your girlfriend are out of here,"

"Jesus Morgan if you would not have said anything this never would have happened." Hotch said

"Really maybe if you learned to treat people with respect and dignity that they disserve, and get a personality than maybe this never would have happened." Morgan said.

"Come on Reid help me out here?" Hotch begged.

"No you have gotten everything you disserve, it does not feel to well being treated like that does it, well maybe you know how it feels to get the short end of the stick!" I was not going to help out a man that treats people like they are nothing.

"Reid, JJ, Emily come on we have to get to the landing strip in 10 mins." Gideon said, I walked passed Hotch and smiled a very content smile, when he grabbed my arm a got a little scared, than it happed Aaron Hotchner just kissed me.

"Hotch what the hell are you doing?" I asked moving away from him, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I still love you Spencer Reid" he said. I seen Morgan tense up a little.

"Well it is a bit late for that is it not Hotch?" I said as I walked away.

"Hey Reid can I talk to you before you go?" a small voice came from behind me.

"Ashley, your back" Hotch said as he walked towards her and tried to hug her but she just pushed him away.

"Aaron I heard everything that they said, and it is true I have been the one that got the special treatment and it is not fair to anyone else, and Spencer I am so sorry if I would have known that you were with him I never would have went out for drinks with him, I am SO SORRY can you forgive me?" Ashley asked, "I totally understand if you can't after all I was the one who caused this problem".

"No it is ok I forgive you, it is not your fault I should have known that if he met a girl that this would happen, you know for a while I thought that he might have changed and that is why I fell in love with him but I guess I was wrong" I said than gave her a forgiving hug. "Hey Gideon is it ok if she comes to?" I asked because I liked her she was a nice girl and we both had a lot in common.

"Reid I don't think that it would be a good idea I think that I am not everyone's favorite right now." She said,

"No you can come too if you want I think that we all kind of misunderstood you a little." Gideon responded.

"Ok thanks, when do we leave" she asked.

"Well now that we have wasted 5 mins we only have exactly that 5 mins." He said.

"Oh I almost forgot, Aaron this is over I am not going to date someone that treats other people like they are just someone that you don't like, you work with these people they at least deserve a little respect." She said than walked away. We were about to leave when I seen Ashley outside near the BAU issued cars when I seen her on the ground crying.

"Hey you ok?" I asked

"Ummm… yeah it is just I left everything as Aarons place so I don't have anything or anywhere to go." She said

'Well if you want you could stay with me and I could ask Garcia for a little favor," I offered.

"You really don't mind if I live with you?" she was a little unsure at first but that I told her that I really did not care. "Ok sure I will stay with you." She said getting up,

"Hey JJ, Em I have a little favor to ask you when we get back from the case how about you 3 do a little shopping she does not have any clothes?" I asked.

"Sure" they said. So we went off and solved the case it was really easy the UNSUB started to get careless with his crimes so it made it a little easier to catch him. But that is when I realized that I had feelings for her. When you stand in front of a killer and about to get shot, and than she pushes you aside and takes the shot for you makes you think twice about a person. I was on my way to the hospital to see her when I decided to stop and get her some flowers. Than I walk up to the 3rd floor, and paused when I seen Emily, and JJ sitting at her bedside.

"Hey Reid" She said in her soft voice.

"Hey I brought you some flowers" I said as I walked into the room.

"Aww thanks Reid they are beautiful," she said taking them as she gave me a kiss on the cheek, and took the flowers.

"Uhh no problem, I seen they were your favorite, Roses."

"Did you know that certain flowers have a certain meaning?" she asked me and of course I knew that.

"Yeah I know Red means Love and the Blue means…." I didn't want to say anything with Em and JJ in the room.

"You know what we are going to go get some coffee you guys want any?"

"Umm sure that would be great JJ" I said

"Umm I think that the Doctors would frown upon that for me right now." Ashley said. After they left there was an awkward moment that passed between me and her.

"Hey thanks for saving my life and risking yours." I said

"It is no problem I just don't want anything to happen to you." Ashley said "So are you going to tell me what the blue roses mean?"

"Umm well the blue ones mean, thank you and…. Give me a chance please" I said hoping that she would not get creped out by what I said.

"Spencer Reid are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Ashley asked smiling

"Well actually I think I am" I said now kind of smiling myself.

"Well than is there any flower that says yes?" she said grabbing my face and bringing it closer to hers than we kissed, but it was not a short kiss it was a kiss that I hoped that would last forever.

"Aww see I told you that something might come from saving a guys life" JJ said, as she walked back in and handed me my cup of coffee.

"you are lucky that I am in a hospital bed, and that I cant move!!!" she said sitting up.

"Hey ladies" Garcia said as she walked into the room.

"I am here too Garcia" I said

"And that is why I said it, here Ash I brought you something. Aww who are the flowers from?" Garcia asked.

"They are from Reid, he bought them for me." She said smiling at me and grabbing my hand.

"Go Reid" Garcia said hugging me, than it walked into the room.

"Hello Hotch" she said gripping my hand more tightly, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Hey Ashley" he said looking down at Ashley and my hand together.

"So I see you have moved on, well I did come to apologized to both of you two but now I guess that is pointless." He said walking.

"Why do you have to be like that you could at least ask me how I am or how I am feeling, no instead all I get is attitude from you and I think that it is time that it stops or soon you wont have anything." She said wincing in pain.

"Why should I say anything, all I get from you is attitude to" He said back.

"Don't talk to her like that Hotch" I said now feeling angry and just wanted to hit him.

"Why what are you going to do?"" he said egging me on.

"Aaron just drop it and walk away, you have no business being her she does not want you here." I said with a little more anger. He would just not leave than I just hit him, I just hit SSAIC Aaron Hotchner in the face.

"OWWW what the Hell Spencer?"

"I said to leave and you would not listen." I said

"A little defensive are we?" Hotch said leaving the room.

"I am so sorry Ashley I did not think that I would do that, I just got really angry." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it I think that it was kind of cute." She said smiling at me.

"YEAH!!!!!!! GO Spence!!!!" JJ and Emily cheered.

"I am so sorry it just kind of happened" I apologized

"No it is ok I think it is kind of cute" Ashley said grabbing my hand again.

"Spencer don't apologize he deserved it, if you wouldn't have hit him I think I would have." JJ said

"Ow I think that I did some damage to my hand." I said and I think that I might have done some damage to my hand.

"Well why don't I g get a Doctor so he can take a look at it" Emily said as she went to search for a DR.

A/N Please REVIEW!!!


	2. Ashley's Story

Fall For you 2

Ashley's Story

Working for the BAU is not at all what it seems. Especially now that I am the head of the team. Hotch was suspended some say PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder) I say he was purely PSYCHOTIC. Things with me and Spence are going grate. I think that things are starting to go right in my life, well that was until Hotch walked onto the plane.

"So I see your not one for listening to people are you Hotch?" I said getting up from my seat.

"Who are you to tell me what to do I am the boss here not you." Hotch said while trying to be intimidating but was very badly failing.

"Not anymore your not, Strauss made me SSAIC." I said with that "so ha" tone in my voice.

"WHAT SINCE WHEN?" Hotch said with disbelieve.

"Since you decided to go al psycho profiler on us, look Aaron we just want our old Hotch back, do you think that could be possible?" I asked.

"I think it might be. I promise that I will try." He said with a laid back tone to his voice.

"At least you can trust him, I don't know if I can yet" Spencer said sitting down next to me.

"I know. It will all fall into place soon I promise." I said patting his knee.

"I know that it won't count for much but I am Sorry Spence I never meant to hurt you." Hotch said apologizing.

"Coming from you that means a lot. You are forgiven." Spencer replied.

"Now that the family has resolved their issues, can we please get going?" Rossi said

"Oh come on just because you don't know what the word family means, that doesn't mean that no one else does." Morgan said from the front.

"I Swear Rossi one of these days you just should stop talking or Spencer might have to get a hold of you and teach you a lesson." Hotch warned.

"Yeah I am not afraid to hurt you too Rossi" Spencer Agreed.

"Spencer do I honestly look that scared of you?" Rossi asked while taking a seat on the other side of the plane.

"You should be, that kid may look small but he sure can hit!" Hotch said while walking to the back of the plane.

"Hotch, why are you so scared of the kid, no offence here Reid, but he is small and can't fight." Rossi said after taking a drink of water.

"Because he has a pretty good arm that is why." Hotch said.

"HA I taught you well eh kid?" Morgan said sitting next to us.

"PFFT you taught me nothing." Spencer said back.

"What are you talking about pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"I believe that it was Gideon who said that you don't need a gun to kill someone." Spencer said in his smart voice.

"Why do you always have to burst bubbles kid?" Morgan said in a fake cry.

"Because it is fun." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, Yeah, only you would think that is fun Angel." Morgan said rolling his eyes at me.

"Angel that's a new one" Spencer said.

"Not really" I said back.

"She has had that nickname since she was a kid." Morgan said.

"How did you know that, I never told anyone, not even Reid knows." I said wondering.

"I know I shouldn't have but I read your file" Morgan answered.

"What else do you know about me?" I asked.

"Not much" he laughed.

"You need to stop creeping on my girl Morgan" Spencer warned.

"OHHHHHHH you going to let him treat you like that Morgan?" Prentiss teased.

"Not to be a buzz kill guys but we need to focus on the case" Hotch said handing out the files.

"When are you going to learn that you are one giant buzz kill?" I said laughing.

"OHH I think I know that by now" Hotch said back. Just than Jason Gideon steps on the plane. I was about to go talk to JJ when Gideon stopped me.

"You are everything to me please promise me that you will be careful?" Jason begged.

"I know I will be safe with you around" I said hugging him

"Well than looks like I am coming with you." Gideon said kissing my cheek.

"Oh I almost forgot Rossi you are fired please exit to your right" I said showing him the door.

*IN THE POLICE STATION*

"So on to the case, 22 yr old Kevin Jones was killed yesterday with this note attached to the body" Hotch explained.

Just than a photo of the note flashed on to the screen. It read, "I know your looking, isn't it funny that someone is always in the last place you look, but the place from where you left? Have fun, D.M.R"

"Last place you look what he mean by that?" Hotch said.

"Nothing he us trying to lead us in the other direction so he has time to get away the writing looks awfully familiar and so does the initials. Guys we need to get back to Quantico NOW!" Spencer said going off on a rant.

"Hey Gideon do you have a minute?" I asked.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" he said

"You… me… us" I said


	3. Jason's Story

Fall For You Chapter 3

Jason's Story

"Look now is not the time to talk, why don't we talk on the plane" i said trying to not think about the 3 words that she just said to me. Spencer continued to talk.

"How could we have not figured this out." Spencer said.

"Reid What are you talking about. Spit it out man" Morgan said.

"Who did we leave behind, where would we never think to look in a million years unless we had a unsub in Quantico. Well in this case we do...guys, Its Rossi." Spencer said.

"Spencer what makes you say that?" Hotch asked.

"We left him behind in Quantico, the letter said. "you never look in the last place you left." the only place that we left was the air strip in Quantico. D.M.R his initials David Micheal Rossi. Guys everything points to him you just have to trust me on this." Spencer said.

"I trust you Spence. Lets go guys to the airport. We need to stop him before he gets anymore people."Ashley said.

She spoke with an authoritative tone. One may find that attractive, that is not what i liked about her. I loved the fact that she always knew what to say when something went wrong, or when someone was in a bad mood. Best of all she was good at what she does. She knows how to run a team. We made our way to the airport but when we got there was an unexpected delay. Ashley had a real soft spot for kids. She loved Jack like he was her own, he had even taken to calling her Mommy. As we were walking onto the plane that is where everything decided to take a turn for the worst. We stepped onto the plane, and there he was, David Rossi with Jack Hotchner kidnapped.

"What are you doing with my son?" Hotch demanded

"Get off the plane, there is only one person that i will talk to, and that is your ex-girlfriend." Rossi demanded.

"Well that is kind of unfortunate, cause you and i both know that i or anyone on my team will let that, happen. Now put the gun down and let Jack go. We will make it easy for you, if not then we will play this the hard way David. We used to work together, why would you do this to me?" Hotch asked.

"Oh give it up Aaron, you never cared. All you cared about was your job, That's why you lost Haley wasn't it, because you were married to your job and not her. She got kinda pissed at that and wanted to leave. You couldn't take it and took it out on the rest of the team. Now its my turn Aaron. You will be all alone like me, like you were meant to be." Rossi said keeping the gun firm to Jacks head.

"Kill the girl fine. There are thousands more like her out there. Over bearing, controlling, thinks she knows everything. She wants to be the boss of everything and everyone, and look she is. the new Unit Chief of The BAU. Family never meant anything to me, why do you think it didn't bother me when Haley left and took the kid with her. Look you and i both know what kind of guy i really am. All work and no play makes Aaron Hotchner a very happy boy." Aaron said.

We were all kind of in shock when we heard what he was saying. Granted i knew that it wasn't true i knew how he was and the kind of guy he was. But what i didn't know was that he was setting Rossi up, while Ashley sneaked on the front of the plane. She made sure that she had the shot and that Jack wasn't in danger. Aaron kept trying to keep his gun focused on Rossi, and the Rossi's gun was focused on Aaron.

"Come on Rossi. Kill me you know that you could never hurt a kid. One innocent child that has never done anything to you. " Hotch prodded.

Ashley saw the hesitation in in Rossi's face and took the shot. He was down. He was no longer a threat to anyone. Ashley took the shot and took him out. Jack ran over to Ashley and started to cry. After everyone calmed down after what just happened we got on another plane and went home. While we were sitting on the plane, Ashley got out of her chair and walked over to Hotch, and stood there for a few seconds. After a few seconds we heard a loud cry come from Aaron.

"Dammit, again. I swear i am not going to have any facial tissue by the time i retire. What the hell was that for." Aaron said holding the side of his face.

"I don't know why don't we take a few seconds and think back. For when you called me overbearing and a whole bunch of other things. You pretty much called me replaceable, and i resent that. Considering..." Ashley said and then walked away in a huff.

"Ohhh taken out by a woman. Hotch, i think that you need to learn when the appropriate time to dodge a hit." Morgan and Hotch sat there talking. Ashley walked over to me and took the seat in front of me.

"If you want to talk, now would be the time." i said. She sat there looking at me.

I loved her eyes. They were a nice Ocean blue. You could get lost in them, like you could get lost in a storm. We sat there and talked about how we used to be. A few years ago we were together. Now i know that either of us wants to go back to the past, and stay friends. But we knew that we loved one another still and nothing could change that. Or maybe it could but for now we will stay exactly where we are friends. Spencer walked over to us and sat down, all of a sudden Ashley got really pale and she bent over the table holding her chest. When she pulled her hand away i seen blood on her hand. Spencer moved her out of the seat, and put her on the couch. I walked over. I asked Spencer to take off her sweater cause i would have felt a little awkward doing that myself. I seen that it was where she was shot that was bleeding the stitched must have popped and ripped her skin, she was bleeding pretty bad.

"Aaron get me the first aide kit" i asked. She was yelling in pain so i had to do something fast. I patched her up good enough until we were able to get back to Quantico. I gave her some morphine to kill the pain, and she fell asleep for the rest of the ride. When we got back Aaron brought her to the hospital. They sent her home that night. But her home was a hotel and Aaron didn't want her to stay there alone so she stayed with him.


	4. Aaron's Story

Fall for you

Aaron's Story

Instead of leaving her at the hotel, i decided to let her come to my place. She didn't have a problem with that. I helped her inside the house and sat her down on the couch. I put her bags in the room that used to be hers. I gave her a glass of water. My hand touched hers. I miss her touch, i miss the feel of her skin on mine. I knew that i still loved her. When we touched, she looked shyly away, almost like she felt something to but she didn't want to admit it. It was almost like she was afraid to. She was perfect. She was everything that Haley wasn't. There was a thick silence in the room for a few minutes until she broke it.

"Before when you were talking to Rossi. Were you telling the truth. Did you mean what you said?" she asked looking into her water as if there was a possibility that the answer might be hiding somewhere in the glass.

"To tell you the truth, no i didn't mean it. You are irreplaceable, no one will ever be able to come close to the kind of woman that you are. I love you. I always have and i always will. I know that you might not feel the same way as i do, but i just think that you should know how much that i cared, and how much i still care." i said as i moved to the couch beside her. She kinda sighed a little. She looked over at me.

"Why did you do it then Aaron, why did you try and single me out from everyone else?" she asked me, but i didn't have an answer for her. I really didn't know why i did that.

"I am not sure. But what i am sure of, is that i am not afraid to admit that i need you still, i cant live with out you. You were and are everything to me. You are my life and you always will be no matter what. I don't know how to tell you this but i will never be over you." i said. She just sat there and looked at me. I leaned in and she finished the thought that i was trying to convey. She kissed me. During that kiss. I remembered everything that my relationship was about with her. Her soft voice, when she would whisper i love you when we were sitting around and watching movies. Her light touch on my skin when we were in bed in the morning just waking up. Feeling the weight of her head on my chest when i would wake up in the middle of the night and hold her tightly. I missed everything about her. I wanted to go back to the way that we were. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. I put my hand on the side of her face.

"i love you" she said lightly.

"i have waited for ever to hear you say that. I needed to hear you say that. You don't know how much i want to be with you. To feel you next to me at night to feel the touch of your skin on mine." i said to her.

"Don't do this to me Aaron, don't make me feel this way. I shouldn't love you anymore. Aaron i cant love you anymore. I shouldn't but i do. I know that i should not be doing this." Ashley said to me. She started to lightly cry.

"Then don't love me. No one says that you have to love me if you don't want to." i said to her.

"But i want to love you. More then anything. I know that this would kill Spencer. That is something that i am not willing to do. I love Spencer." Ashley said to me.

"Like i said, don't love me. Love Spencer. But let me love you. Promise me that after all of this you will let me love you with out flaw. That you will will always love me even though you shouldnt."i said to her. She looked into my eyes and stared. She hesitated. I could see the way she was starting to think.

"Aaron, i promise that i will always love you, even though i might not admit it. I will love you, more then the world itself. You will always be my life."Ashley said now kind of shying away, she knew that what she had just said to me, was something that she should not have said at all. She knew that i would always love her. If she ever needed anyone to talk to i would be the first person there. I may have tried to push her away at first, but it was because i didn't want this relationship to end up like my last one. Going no where, hitting a dead end. I worked with her, she knew how obsessed that i could get with my job sometimes i did care about my job more then my love life. With Ashley it was different. She was always there reminding me that there was more to life then the BAU. There was a life that i was needing to live but i never did because my work always took the front seat to that. I was never concerned about having to explain to Haley because she knew that this job would make me have to travel a lot. I knew that if she was always there on the plane with me that, what happened in my last marriage wouldn't happen to this one. Somehow it did and now Ashley is the one paying for it. I never told her this, but if things would have turned out better. I would have asked her to marry me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her... hell i still do. I would marry her in a heart beat but now i know that wouldn't happen. She was with Spencer and i would just have to deal with that. She will always be in my life just not the way that i wish she would be. I went to bed thinking hard that night. After a little while i heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in" i said. I heard her make her way over to the side of the bed she sat down. I reached over to the side of the nightstand and turned on the lamp. I looked at her. "Whats wrong?" i asked her. She just kind of looked at me.


End file.
